The Present invention is directed to a waste compactor device assembly of the platen type exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,293,520 to J. Starr dated Aug. 18, 1942; 3,772,984 and 3,863,561 to R. Karls on Nov. 20, 1973 and Jan. 12, 1975 respectively; Re. 30,509 to R. Peterson dated Feb. 10, 1981.
Airlines have a problem in disposing of refuse over from food and beverages served to passengers. Aircraft manufacturers, airlines and foodservice providers have long desired improvements in foodservice waste handling on commercial aircraft.
Trash compactors have taken many forms and have been the subjects of numerous proposals for use in commercial, in foodservice waste handling on commercial aircraft.
Food and drink containers, napkins and utensils are compactly stored prior to the passengers being served, but must be quickly disposed of after the passengers are served, and cannot be carefully stacked.
Consequently, the volume required for disposing of all such refuse is much greater than the volume which the refuse occupied prior to use.
Studies have demonstrated that between 27-43% of waste (by volume) is not accomodated after airline food or beverage service.
Food and drink containers made of plastic and certain paper products had a "memory" and after the compacting cycles of piror art compactors, the resilient products would return to their original shapes. This failure mode reduced the amount of waste matter that could be placed into the waste containers.
Another major problem that has plagued passenger carriers in the aircraft field is the problem of leaking waste bags damaging floor coverings and etching or corroding the floor panels. Frequently waste bags have to be placed on the floor of the aircraft due to unavailable space in carts, bins or other approved containers. Floor panels and carpets have had to be replaced frequently due to this problem.
Working components of prior art compactors including electric motors, hydraulic fluids, pumps, fluid containers, pneumatic hoses, valves and the like typically require up to 50% or more of the space inside the waste container housing. Further considerations include the cost of flying the additional weight of such components. These factors minimize the economy of purchasing, maintaining and operating a prior art compactor for commercial flights.
In any aircraft there is a limit to the amount of floor loading that can be utilized. The weight of prior art compactors limits the amount of waste they can safely hold.
As a result of these considerations it is considered that there is a definite need to improve the manner in which foodservice waste can be compacted on commercial and other aircraft flights. It is also considered that this need is related to an economic need to handle the food and beverage waste service problem in such a manner so as to conserve passenger-carrying space within the aircraft, in such a manner as to tend to minimize the amount of labor necessary to accomplish such service.